


The Concubine

by fairy_myeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Concubine Baekhyun, Innocent Byun Baekhyun, King Park Chanyeol, M/M, Mistress, Royalty, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_myeon/pseuds/fairy_myeon
Summary: King Chanyeol’s wife is pregnant with a heir, to make up for the period of pregnancy, the queen choses a replacement for her that would tend to the Alpha’s needs. What she presents him with is a beautiful innocent omega that Chanyeol can’t wait to corrupt.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 438





	The Concubine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is another one of my tweetfics that I decided to upload on here :) It's one of my favorites so far! I hope you enjoy it :)

The well being of a king was something very crucial for a kingdom. Only with a ruler that had all his needs met was it possible for a country to get lead on properly. A king that was distracted by personal needs that weren’t fulfilled was not able to rule properly. Park Chanyeol was a king that did particularly well, especially for being considered /young/ even if he had almost exceeded his twenties already. He was the model of an alpha, well aware of his responsibilities and what was expected of him, he was also very good at keeping his personal needs in check. Chanyeol was good at separating his personal life from the persona he needed to be as a king. Calm, collected, calculated. He was praised for this ability from many sites and he took pride in that.  
One of his responsibilities was securing the line of succession so the nation knew that the royalty was caring for them and keeping them safe and happy. For that, he needed a queen that delivered the heir. Marriage wasn’t exactly something he was keen on doing, but for the sake of his kingdom he had married the princess of an alley, to secure their bond and provide both of them with benefits for their kingdom. She was nice, a strong omega that knew how to present herself and rule next to him as dutiful queen and advisor. He appreciated her but he wouldn’t call the relationship romantic in any way. He didn’t love her although he didn’t despised her either. Chanyeol knew that she wanted more but was fine with what she was given, accepted that she wasn’t the one for him but they made their marriage work. They fulfilled their duties as a couple regularly and, even if it wasn’t exactly what the alpha wanted in terms of intimacy, it did the jobe. That’s why the queen of the kingdom was now nearing the first month of her pregnancy and both the castle and the rest of the country was in ecstasy, celebrating the soon arrival of the heir that would secure the bloodline, wether it was an alpha or an omega didn’t matter.  
But with the pregnancy came also restrictions. The doctors advised for the queen to rest, only certain foods, certain products, no straining activities like excessive traveling, sports or intercourse. Especially the last one was considered an immediate problem for the king’s well being. Chanyeol actually didn’t care too much although he figured restraining himself for such a long time could be harder than expected. But his wife was keen on still fulfilling her duties, even if it meant that the execution of it would differ.  
That’s why she actively searched for a replacement, a concubine of some sort for the alpha king to satiate his needs until she would give birth to the heir. She send out her most trusted servants to find what she was looking for for her husband. They went to different cities, different villages to find the most beautiful mistress for the king. The replacement needed to be soft, obedient and virginal, an omega of course.

The servants came back with what seemed to be a little treasure. Something so divine and special that the queen contemplated on sending the omega back again, it’s scent and appearance so beautiful she felt jealousy in her veins but he reminded herself that only the best was fit for her husband, for her king. So he allowed the chosen one in. The barely of age omega came from a very very small village, a family not so well off so he came in old clothes, a little dirty, in need of a haircut and a healthy meal. She provided that, enveloped the little one in luxury, spoke to the omega and prepared whatever was needed until she deemed everything perfect.

That was also the evening in which Chanyeol came into his chambers, after a long day of meetings and other duties a king had, to find a pretty boy with honey blonde hair, a sheer robe around his lithe frame and the most intoxicating scent he had ever had the pleasure of coming across, on his bed. Big eyes casted on the floor as the boy opened his pretty lips, blessing the Alpha with the most angelic voice he had ever heard. „My king, I was waiting for you.“

The king wasn’t exactly surprised to find someone in his bed that wasn’t his wife but it did catch him off guard for a few seconds. He remembered her mentioning something like this to which he acted indifferent, but obviously she had fulfilled her duty. Chanyeol eyed the little figure on the very spacious bed, the boy looked up at him with big eyes, almost as if scared that he was rejected. But how could he reject such beauty? The omega seemed to hold his breath when he made his way to the bed, the buckles and metal of his royal uniform the only sound in the room. The omega whimpered a little, no one could deny the strong dominant scent Chanyeol gave away that could outdo every normal alpha’s scent without trying. He was only used to his siblings and the normal alpha’s in his small village, so this was a complete new sensation. The king saw the white lacy robe shifting as the lithe figure squirmed on the silky sheets, the little omega already reacting to him. He couldn’t deny his own attraction to the beautiful scent either. The tall king came to a halt in front of the bed with the omega sitting right in front of him. The white robe was seethrough, he caught a small peak of pink nipples but chose to observe his face first. His honey blonde hair fell onto his forehead, it looked soft and Chanyeol immediately wondered how it would feel under his fingers. His cheeks were full and his lips small, his nose adorable and his eyes gleaming with innocence and Chanyeol felt the strong urge to corrupt him.  
„Help me with my clothes.“ The king’s voice was deep, Baekhyun whimpered again at the dark voice that was such a contrast to his own, soft one. But of course the omega obeyed, not like he wasn’t curious to see him without the heavy clothing.  
The small omega sat up a little, the robe shifting, too. He was still smaller than him and the omega had bowed his head so he couldn’t see his face. His little hands were trembling, but Chanyeol noticed how beautiful they were. Slender fingers, he could spot a little mole on his thumb as the smaller opened the buckle of his belt, carefully pulling the it out of its loops. The black leather looked so good with the pale skin. He carefully rolled the expensive leather, trying not to mess up, and placed it next to him on the bed. He then proceeded to open the golden buttons of his heavy robe, one after another and this time Chanyeol could see a little of his face as he looked down, quietly observing what the younger was doing. „What is your name?“ He asked and the finger’s on his chest stilled. „M-my name is Baekhyun.“ Baekhyun finally dared to look up between long lashes. „But you can call me however you like, m-my king…“ He added, remembering the long conversation he had with the queen where he was given instructions, doing everything the king wanted was one of them and it included changing to whatever he wanted. Serving the king out of all the people was a great honor after all and he agreed.  
„Baekhyun, a very pretty name.“ Chanyeol answered and noticed how the omega blushed, mumbling a small „thank you“ as he came to the last button of his outer robe, hands now coming up to his shoulders and he stilled again for a few seconds, Baekhyun marveling at the broadness of it and how sturdy it felt against his soft fingertips. He then proceeded to slide it down the shoulders, revealing a second layer consisting of an undershirt made out of expensive and soft linen. „So, a male omega.“ The deep voice commented. Baekhyun flinched again at those words, biting his lips and lower his head again, almost in shame. 

Male omega’s weren’t exactly suppressed, but they weren’t the most important in the hierarchy either. They weren’t strong like male alpha’s, were far from being dominant but the most important thing was they couldn’t carry children unlike female omegas. Some in the society were rendering them as useless since they couldn’t carry on a bloodline which often led to male omega’s not getting accepted to be chosen as a mate for an alpha. If he was accepted, it was mostly because said alpha defied their family and later they would seek out a female omega to give them a child. So a male omega was at the bottom of importance on the ladder, an alpha could fulfill all his duties wether they were a male or female and a female omega could do that too. A male omega was not hated, but it was unfortunate to be one. They still came with all the other traits, even heats. But they were pointless, a female omega’s heat was considered a blessing, it meant being fertile, having the gift of birthing children. But a male omega’s heat was a nuisance at best, it was useless and kept them from working thus why they had trouble finding work.  
Being a sex worker was already considered a normal profession a male omega could go into. It wasn’t considered a cursed work, but it wasn’t the best paying job either. 

Baekhyun was fortunate to have very protective alpha siblings that made sure he doesn’t have to give away his body like this, instead caring for him. But they couldn’t defy royal orders so the omega had to leave his family to travel to the castle. He welcomed it, he was promised that his family would have good life, all expenses paid and for a male omega to secure his whole kin’s lives like this was rare so he accepted in a heartbeat.

Thus why he found himself on the king’s bed in the process to undress him, revealing what he just couldn’t help but wanting to see. Still, shame creeped up his spine at the mention of being a male omega. He knew why the queen was specifically searched for someone like him. It was because he would be no threat to her position in case the king started to really like him. Even if he did, she still remained queen because of her status as a female omega. Baekhyun was fine with that, he was only a little village boy had started having his heats just this year, no one important. 

„I’ve always liked male omega traits.“ At this, Baekhyun’s head shot up in curiosity. 

Never in his whole life had Baekhyun heard a good thing about being a male omega. No one had cursed him out for it, not his parents, not his siblings nor other people in his village. The degradation came in subtleness. Usually they talked like they tried to convince him and themselves that being a male omega wasn’t bad. They said things like „Don’t worry we still love you.“ „No you are not bothering us because of it.“. Things that weren’t meant to harm but still made sure that he knew something was wrong in being like that. That it actually wasn’t a good thing. They tried to be nice about it, but Baekhyun knew that nature wasn’t fortunate with him from a very young age.  
So for the King out of all the people to say something good about it was a big surprise for the Omega. Maybe it was because of the fact that a king never had a male spouse solely because of that reason. They may had a male concubine but that wasn’t something for the public. So the general impression was always for a female omega to be on the king’s side because she could give the ruler an heir. So the thought of King Chanyeol actually taking a liking to him as a male was foreign albeit it wasn’t scandalous.  
„R-really?“ He bluntly asked, too surprised for proper etiquette but he realized his behavior pretty quickly and lowered his head again in submission, back to focusing on the buttons of the linen shirt, completing his task and not expecting an answer at that. It was Chanyeol’s big hand under his chin that guided his eyes back up again. „Yes.“ The deep voice said and Baekhyun actually /trembled/, he had never heard a sensual voice like this, he felt his whole body reacting to it.  
„I know society makes it out to be crucial for a human wether he can pass on his blood or not. I don’t think this is what makes us important or even unique. There are so many other things a male omega can be appreciated for.“  
The Omega was speechless at those words, Chanyeol sounded sincere, not like he as a king needed to lie himself into people liking him.  
„Did someone ever told you that you are a very beautiful omega?“ The king now asked, his gaze intense on the smaller, who still had his hands on the king’s chest. He blushed.  
„N-not exactly.“ In his village he may had gotten a few compliments, but the unspoken words of „a shame you are a male“ always hung over their heads, making it impossible for Baekhyun to believe in what they said and that, even if it was true, it wasn’t of any worth anyway.  
„That is hard for me to believe.“ Chanyeol now retorted, thumb coming up to trace his lips.  
„Everything about you is so delicate and divine, it’s actually a very good thing that you are here with me now.“ He said, voice now low as he leaned down to whisper in his ear.  
„Your beauty is only fit for a king to enjoy, a god even if I may say so.“ Baekhyun felt the lips against his earlobe, his breath right on his skin and he unconsciously tightened the grip around the linen, Chanyeol humming at that. „How about you continue your task, little Omega, I can’t wait to feel those delicate hands on my skin. I am positive that what I can give you is something you’ll never forget."

Baekhyun’s scent got even more addicting after those words, he practically felt how the Omega reacted to him and the king knew that he wasn’t that much different. His experience as a king and his age made it easier for him to conceal what he was thinking and feeling, especially in comparison to a omega that barely was of age and that had probably never left his hometown to experience new things. But there still was no doubt that the smaller knew what was going on.  
Chanyeol decided to be bolder and pressed himself against the omega, only for a few seconds. Only for Baekhyun to feel something hard pressing against his stomach and the king wanted nothing more but corrupt at that moan the boy let out. The omega was overwhelmed, he had never had an encounter like this, how could he? Out of all the people it was the king himself that made him feel like this. With shaking hands he resumed to opening the last row of buttons, blush deepening at the muscles that he set free one by one. The man in front of him definitely was built like a god, he yearned to see more, feel more, so he slowly shoved the linen from his shoulders, slender fingers tracing the skin while he guided the fabric down to the man’s wrist. Chanyeol took the opportunity to circle his noticeable bigger hands around the slim wrists, raising them a little so he could place them at the waistband of his pants.  
„Once you’re done I will finally unwrap my gift.“ The king purred, noticing with great satisfaction how the robe shifted once again due to the little omega pressing his thighs together. He could already smell how wet Baekhyun was because of him. It greatly satisfied him.  
„Y-yes, m-my king.“ The meek voice said, unzipping his pants, the heavy fabric already showing a enormous bulge that Baekhyun was almost too afraid to unravel, but he couldn’t help himself at being excite, too. He had never done something like this and he had never seen an Alpha naked so under the deep blush were also wide eyes, observing everything curiously. Chanyeol couldn’t help but find both amusement and arousal in the innocent yet lewd nature of the boy’s actions and his cock throbbed ta that, making Baekhyun jump when he was in the process of finally pushing down the king’s underwear. It already felt so big and smelled so good. The omega licked his lips.

Curious hands shoved down the last piece that separated the omega from /seeing/ the alpha. He looked up at the king while doing it, like as asking for permission, a nod from Chanyeol gave him exactly that and Baekhyun lowered his eyes. Brushing over the broad shoulders, the solid chest and down to his cock. As expected from what he had felt earlier, he was big. He knew that Alpha’s were bigger in general but he wasn’t sure if everyone was like this. Baekhyun couldn’t help but lick his lips again, mouth watering at the sight of the veiny cock that was slowly hardening. He didn’t expect to feel so good and proud of actually being the reason for the Alpha’s arousal. Still, an even deeper blush crept onto his face at the burning desire to touch and lick it. But he couldn’t help himself, his mind didn’t even able to ask for permission yet again as he raised his hand and encircle the length, he could barely close his slender finger’s around it. It was rather in intuition than actual knowledge that made him rub his thumb over the slit to gather the precum, making the Alpha groan in that process and the Omega looked up, almost a bit scared. Was this okay?  
„Your little hands feel so good, little Omega.“ The king’s voice was even lower now, his eyes dark and Baekhyun felt himself harden under the sharp gaze he was provided with, the hungry arousal he could clearly see in his eyes. Even for him, an unexperienced and pure Omega, it was so easy to see. It was the look of a predator, and he was the prey. The comparison wasn’t nearly as threatening and scary as it was in theory now. This was more than just a royal duty that was laid upon the young Omega. He found himself wanting to be devoured by this man.  
„C-can I?“ He asked, voice dripping with want, with willingness to give the king whatever he wished for and Chanyeol found out that he really liked that. The glint in the smaller’s eyes was something he had never seen before. „Want what?“ The Alpha asked, lips now stretching into a crude smirk, ready to play. Baekhyun bit his lips and looked to the sight, some strands of hair shifted with him while he did it.  
„L-lick it, p-please, my King.“ „Already so desperate, little one? You like the thought of pleasuring your King?“ Chanyeol asked, voice sending all rights of signal to the boy’s body, making him tremble in want and nod. Apart from this being Baekhyun’s designed duty, he felt like he really enjoyed it.The King chuckled, it was deep and made the small figure squirm once more.  
„I like that. But you know what I would like more?“ He asked, the little Omega now looking up in confusion. Droopy eyes looking even cuter, mouth a little open, his plush lips sculpted so prettily. 

„This.“ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun didn’t even had time to react, for he was now finding himself on his back on the bounce mattress, with a large Alpha above him. Cock pressed against the inside of his thigh, long and calloused fingers on his hip and surprisingly soft lips on his own. The omega looked up with wide eyes, opening his mouth in a whimper, immediately feeling a tongue inside his mouth. He hesitated, but wrapped his hands around the thick neck, accepting the sudden kiss. It was his first. The Queen hadn’t said a word about kissing, the boy thinking it wasn’t something concubine was allowed to do, especially not a male omega one. But this was so pleasing and fulfilling. Chanyeol was hungry, devouring his lips, pushing his tongue against the Omega’s, groaning into the kiss once he felt Baekhyun wrapping his little arms around his tall frame, feeling his little body heating up and moving with need. His own hands started to wander too, from his hips, to his ribcage and his nipples, teasing them with the inside of his thumb.  
„A-alpha..“ Would the beautiful little voice gasp between their kisses and it was music to Chanyeol’s ears. Baekhyun was hungry and he was too. With his kisses directed to the corner of the smaller’s lips now he could hear the beautiful moans as he grinding against him, feeling how the little Omega was bare under his robe. He kissed his way down to his jawline, lips on his throat and his neck smelled so alluring, he felt the need to permanently marked him as his, protocol and tradition be damned. But he resisted the urge and licked over his collarbones now, feeling small hands in his hair that gripped onto him in encouragement and as a desperate try for the omega to collect himself. He smirked against his chest, hands now coming up to untie the white, seethrough robe that was almost offending at this point. He shoved it to the side, exposing pretty pale skin that he couldn’t help but dive into, wanting to explore every centimeter of the beauty beneath him. Chanyeol smirked and looked up from where his face was currently sitting on the Omega’s stomach, feeling a little cock twitching against his chest at his ministrations and the sweet, sweet odor of slick infiltrating his nose.  
„Tonight, my little Omega, I will show you what it means to be devoured.“ Baekhyun closed his eyes and threw his head back, he couldn’t wait. 

Baekhyun’s cock was beautiful, small and pink, already leaking precum. Chanyeol couldn’t help but find it adorable, it was just like he was the model of an Omega. Perfect in every aspect, his skin was so soft, he couldn’t help but caress it with his fingers on his way down, a low moan leaving his lips that made Baekhyun instinctively spread his legs. The king was hit with the sweetest scent he had ever encountered, and he was far from being inexperienced. The Omega’s pussy was wet, so fucking wet, slick already soaking through the back of the translucent robe. The smaller blushed at that thought, squirming a bit around while Chanyeol was mesmerized by the sight in front of him. The little one looked nothing but ethereal with his honey blonde hair, big eyes, kissable lips, pink nipples, cute cock and absolutely hungry little hole. He couldn’t help but press his index finger against the entrance, eliciting a high pitched moan from the beautiful creature. He slowly guided the tip of his finger in.  
„So tight.“ He hummed, loving how he was pretty much sucked in and he experimentally moved his finger while watching the boy squirm, little fingers now pushed between his plush lips, sucking on them eagerly while he looked at his King with the lewdest expression he could muster. Chanyeol groaned, cock throbbing at the the ethereal sight and he finally lowered his head between the smaller’s thighs. Baekhyun followed the movements with curiosity in his eyes, oblivious to the king’s intent. Another high pitched moan escaped his lips when a tongue joined the finger in his pussy. The smaller’s thighs trembled when he felt the wet organ licking up some of his slick and circling his entrance while Chanyeol slowly pulled his finger out to push back in two of them. The stretch made the Omega whimper, but he adapted very quickly, his pussy hungry for the Alpha above him. The finger’s of his free hand caressing his thigh and stomach was helping to in soothing the sudden stretch.  
„S…so g-good..!“  
The inexperienced Omega couldn’t help but /love/ how the king treated him, how he made him submit so easily and spoiled him with touches and hungry glances in return. He knew that it was his task anyway, but he wanted to give the king everything he pleased. Wanted to be the toy he could enjoy, the body he could touch, lick and /fuck/. If he was paid back with such sensations he wanted to make this his living, wanted to be devoured by the powerful Alpha forever. 

Chanyeol grew more and more hungry it seemed, for his tongue was now pushing itself into the hole next to his fingers while he worked on opening the innocent Omega open with his fingers, scissoring them in harmony with his tongue and the way he still explored the supple and pretty body with his free hand.  
Baekhyun was shy, little fingers still in his mouth to both hide his face a little and stifle his little moans and whimpers but he grew bolder. His free hand came to place itself in the Alpha’s soft hair, encouraging him to keep going while he shoved his digits deeper into his mouth, drool already pooling on the corners and dripping down his chin. Almost as tot imitate how /wet/ he was down there. Chanyeol would look up occasionally, eyes meeting with the Omega who seemed to only blush harder at the eye contact. The King quite liked how his collarbones started to get soaked with spit, the sight so pretty he pushed his tongue in deeper into the omega’s pussy before pulling out and pushing another finger in instead. With three fingers pumping into the wet heat, he raised up again, the broad shoulders towering over the tiny concubine and Baekhyun looked up at him with teary eyes, pleasure overwhelming him. His hand was now on the Alpha’s toned chest due to him raising up and he whimpered, making the king smirk, fingers still inside the beautiful pussy.  
„Are you needy, little one?“ A nod. „Want me to make it better?“ Another nod, it was almost too cute.  
„Want me to fuck you good? Fill your little pussy with my cum, little omega?“ This nod was almost desperate, Chanyeol chuckled at that, loving how needy the Omega was. Not even half an hour prior he was a little, innocent thing and now he was silently begging for cock, his eyes so big with filthy wanting. The King wanted to indulge himself more into the precious thing that was only for him, so he leaned down, their lips meeting again and Baekhyun heavily blushed at how he could taste himself on him. The obscene squelching sound of the kings long and thick digits now matching the wet noises their lips and tongues against each other created.  
Fuck, Baekhyun was addicting, so sweet, so precious. Not like any other Omega. 

He licked into his mouth, hungry for the taste Baekhyun provided and the smaller eagerly complied, brave enough to wrap his arms around his neck, moaning at the sturdiness of it.  
„M-my K-king…“ Chanyeol loved to hear this, he was a very proud person to begin with, liked to be the one in power and his position definitely did wonders to his confidence, but the way Baekhyun said it got his heart beating and his blood flowing. He added another finger into the Omega’s sweet hole and his movements got faster, got even a little harsher and Baekhyun /loved/ it, loved the way Chanyeol looked at him. It almost got him emotional, the endearment in his eyes almost seemed genuine to him, so Baekhyun closed his eyes. The King leaned down again and kissed him, breathing against his lips.  
„Let me fill you up, little Omega. Do you allow me to do that?“ Baekhyun’s eyes flew open again and he looked at the King in surprise.  
„Th-that is what I-I’m here for, my King.“ He said, almost confused and the way his face scrunched up was honestly adorable. Chanyeol chuckled, now removing his fingers and raised them up until they were pressed against the Omega’s plush lips. Baekhyun immediately suckled at them, seemingly licking to do so, blush deepening at tasting himself.  
„I know, but I am not to abuse my power on you. I will only do what you are comfortable with. You seem like a very special little Omega.“ The Omega’s eyes went wide and he blinked for a few times so no tears would roll down his cheeks because he was touched by the Alpha’s words. No one had ever said something like this to him. Hardly anyone has ever been directly mean to him, but true kindness was still foreign to him so what Chanyeol said meant a lot. Baekhyun nodded, now giving the fingers in his mouth a last lick before he pulled away from them.  
„I am honored, my King. Please proceed, I want to please you.“ He answered and the King smiled, it was a warm smile that would’ve made Baekhyun’s knees buckle if he wouldn’t have laid in the big bed. He decided to be brave.  
„In fact, my deepest wish is to be filled by your c-cock until I can’t anymore. Please, /my King/, my body is pliant, only for you to satisfy yourself on.“ Chanyeol groaned at those filthy words, cock now pressing against the Omega, eliciting a surprised moan. „I can definitely do that.“ He said while licking his lips and practically dived in. He kisses Baekhyun again, hands now coming down to spread his legs and the smaller was willing to do so, exposing his leaking hole to him that was already aching for being filled with the Alpha’s cock. 

Baekhyun looked ethereal as he leaned back to observe him, hand already reaching down to press his big cock against the little hole. His hair had been styled but was now disheveled, his face tinted in the cutest blush he had ever seen and his eyes were mesmerizing, looking at him so blissed out already. He was biting on his lip, sometimes his tongue would peak out hungrily. His neck was blemish free and the Alpha decided he would make it his mission to taint it later on. But for now, he wanted nothing more than to shed himself in what he assumed was the sweetest pussy he had every came across. So he didn’t waste any more time and pressed himself against the entrance, slowly pushing him and watched in awe how the little face in front of him reacted. Baekhyun let out a loud moan that sounded so fucking sexy that Chanyeol had to keep himself from pushing in too hard.  
„For someone that’s so innocent you make the filthiest noises, little one.“ The Alpha chuckled and Baekhyun just smiled in bashfulness which only made him even more adorable and addicting.  
By the time he was fully inside the little Omega, Baekhyun was mewling under him, the stretch definitely there but he seemed to like it. Little whimpers of  
„More, please more A-Alpha“ leaving his lips and who was Chanyeol to deny him his wish? So he started to move, watching the boy almost in awe. His reactions were both so cute and sinful. His little yelps, the way he wrapped his little finger’s around his forearms to ground himself and how he lifted them once Chanyeol leaned down, speeding up his thrusts.

Baekhyun felt so good, felt so full, Chanyeol was huge and for a moment he had worried about him not fitting inside of him. But now I felt so right. The King still waited and studied the concubine’s face for any potential discomfort he might’ve experienced but there was none, only the silent wish of starting to move in his eyes and little whispers of „Please“ and Chanyeol decided to cater to the beautiful voice.  
„As you wish.“ With that he started moving, taking Baekhyun on higher clouds with him and have the little Omega mewling as he sped up. He noticed pretty fast how much the boy could take and soon he was ramming into the little pussy with extra speed and Baekhyun seemed to love it. He would moan and beg for more, little cock leaking precum as he clawed at Chanyeol’s back. There would be marks later but the Alpha already anticipated the sight of the scratches those pretty hands would leave on his toned skin. A beautiful reminder of the satisfaction the Omega and his body gave him.  
„Does it feel good? Do you like it when an Alpha fills you up good?“ Chanyeol couldn’t help but ask, voice rough, making Baekhyun squirm and clench around his cock, more slick making the slide easier and almost sloppy.  
„Y- Nghh… y-yes m-my King. It’ so … so good!“ Baekhyun would practically chant, pale chest heaving up and down as he grabbed the silk bedsheets with one hand and and Chanyeol’s neck hair with the other, eliciting a groan from the taller that send the small Omega into the desire to submit even more and he eagerly stretched his neck. Chanyeol noticed it immediately and licked his lips, the scent around them changed just a bit, but the King felt like a wave hit him. The Omega was so sweet, so willing, it was almost like he was begging to be claimed by him. He leaned down, his eyesight almost foggy and something primitive, something almost rural overcame him. Baekhyun sensed it and was all too eager to cater to that, he whined in submission and their surroundings went dull. It was as if everything around them was blurry and they were the only ones that matters to the world. Chanyeol leaned down to nose at the pretty neck, lick over the slender collarbones, eliciting another whine from the little Omega.  
„P-please.“ He was pleading, not brave enough to say it. To ask for it. It was a disgraceful, almost pathetic to even think about it but Baekhyun instincts couldn’t help themselves. He was hungry for the man above him, the thought of how his teeth would feel if they would sink into his soft skin made his blood rush, made all of this even more amazing. Baekhyun mewled once more when he felt a tongue on his neck, more slick coming out of his stuffed hole, precum beading at his cock and he knew he was close. 

The omega knew he needed to breath but he stopped for a moment, anticipating what the man, that would still pound into him in smooth and deep thrusts would do.  
„You smell so fucking good, little omega. No one could ever compare to you, Baekhyun.“ The deep voice said, almost growled against his neck, sudden possessiveness lapping over Chanyeol’s words.  
„Not even the strongest Alpha, not even the most enticing Omega, not even a female one.“ The Omega felt tears in his eyes at those words, he had never heard praises like this and it made the whole situation so much more intimate, so much hotter, made him so much needier.  
Chanyeol’s thrusts were short and deep now, pulling back completely only to ram into him in one fluid movement, hitting his prostate with every thrust and Baekhyun threw his head back, displaying more skin for the King to kiss, lick and scrape his teeth at. He knew he was cumming soon, how couldn’t he with how Chanyeol’s smell was enveloping him, his words touching his skin and his arms embracing his small frame while he pounded into him like he couldn’t live without it?  
„Pl-please Alpha.“ He said again, no coherent sentences possible in the moment, Baekhyun was overwhelmed.  
„P-please d-do it.“ Chanyeol smiled down at the boy, fondness in his eyes as he licked and nipped at the beautiful neck, sucking in marks and bruises that would stay. But not long enough.  
„Baekhyun.“ He said, voice now directly against his head, filling Baekhyun’s ears with his rough voice. „Remember that it’s you, a male Omega, that makes me like this.“ He licked against his earlobe, taking the soft skin between his teeth while he sped up once again, hand now coming down to the little one’s cock, hard and pink and /so needy/ for touches.  
„Makes me hungry. Makes me want more.“ Baekhyun felt himself close, it was like a wave hitting his small and pliant body, reacting more to Chanyeol’s voice than to the touches.  
„I want all of you. And with your permission I will take it. Can you remember that for me, Baekhyun?“ 

The Omega nodded frantically, eyes closed as he felt his orgasm approaching.  
„Y-yes! Everything. I-i do e-everything, a-alpha.“ He would mewl, making Chanyeol smile as he placed a tender kiss at the corner of his lips, almost lovingly, before he kissed down to his neck again.  
„Good, my good omega.“  
Baekhyun came with a loud moan and his whole body shaking, his thighs trembling as slick gushed out of his hole where Chanyeol would still fuck him relentlessly, chasing his own high. The King made sure to wrap his arms around the fragile omega that felt the most amazing sensation awash over his little body. He had never experienced something like this, he had been untouched, a virgin. He took care of his heats sporadically, didn’t do more than necessary, it was more like a chore. But this, this was pure pleasure. If this was his future from now on, he would never want to trade it.  
The Alpha liked to watch the boy whimper in oversensivity as he chased his own orgasm. And with the way the Omega looked at him, blissed out and with droopy eyes, both so cute and sinful, it didn’t took long until he pushed inside the tight and wet heat one last time, buried himself deep between the younger’s ass and came with a loud moan, eyes closed as his hips stuttered while he filled the little body beneath him with his seed. Baekhyun’s breath was heavy as he felt Chanyeol’s teeth graze against his neck. Deep enough for him to feel little heaves of pain but at the same time it wasn’t enough. But the concubine was way too blissed out to worry his mind about it so he enjoyed being filled up. He wished that feeling would never go away. He wanted to feel the King being inside of him forever. It gave him a strange feeling of belonging. 

Nothing but breathing could be heard for the next minutes, Baekhyun felt droplets of sweat fall onto his body and he looked up when if fell on his skin. He opened his eyes, it took more strength that he had ever remembered it did, and met the King’s gaze. His face was glistening, almost shining and he looked so handsome that he couldn’t help but smile. Chanyeol smiled back, it didn’t look like the smile of a king, not even like the smile of an Alpha. It looked so nice and almost sweet that Baekhyun couldn’t help but blush, the whole situation now coming down on him. He had really done this, he had not just had his first time, no, he had given him a complete stranger. The King to be precise. He could still feel him inside, Chanyeol made no move to pull out and the Omega was secretly happy about this. It felt right. He saw a shift in the King’s gaze once his eyes trailed to his neck and another realization hit the boy. Even if he hadn’t said it out lout, but he had indirectly asked for the Alpha to claim him. Had he even begged? It was foolish, it was wrong, it was definitely not his place. Baekhyun suddenly felt scared, tears in his eyes that he hoped would never leave them. He felt ashamed, not directly because he had begged, but because he felt disappointment. He was disappointed in himself for still wanting it, even with the high ebbing away. It was the King, he was an omega meant to satisfy his physical needs, nothing more. A male omega, because there was not much else they could do to contribute to this society.  
But Baekhyun couldn’t help but love how Chanyeol had felt against his neck, how his teeth had grazed his skin, how delicious it would feel to be claimed. He wanted too much already. 

The King caught up on the boy’s distress and he wrapped his big arms around him and pressed him against his chest as he changed their positions so he was laying on his back with the lite body on top of him. Baekhyun yelped cutely at that, he was still inside of him and he didn’t plan on drawing back anytime soon. The Omega had now chance of looking into the Alpha’s face as a large palm pressed the back of his head against the most delicious neck he had ever encountered. Chanyeol smelled so good. But that didn’t make the whole situation better, it was more of the opposite.  
„Remember.“ Baekhyun felt the vibrations of his toned chest as the King spoke this words. It was an order almost, authoritative voice but his touches were gentle.  
„What did I tell you to remember?“ He asked now and a little sniffle escaped the lips. I want all of you.

What exactly did the King mean with that? In the tension of the moment, Baekhyun had agreed, he would’ve agreed to everything, but no that he thought about it. He didn’t understand. „I know what you feel right now, Baekhyun.“ Chanyeol said, hands now caressing the honey blonde hair. „It’s sudden. I never felt drawn to someone as much as I did to you, little one.“ Neither of them could deny it, the bond that had intertwined them the moment they locked eyes with each other. 

Chanyeol clearly knew his desires, his life experience was something that made him more knowledgeable than the small omega in his arms, but he also knew his position. He knew that a King couldn’t always follow those desires. This was one of the very rare luxuries he couldn’t possess. His big hand came now down to the Omega’s neck, his fingers softly touching the marks he had made on his neck. The little kisses, little bites, his salvia still there from licking it. No claim mark. No permanent sign that could give Baekhyun the peace he longed for. Baekhyun whimpered in his arms, curling against the tall man. „I promise you, my precious omega, I want to give this to you. I feel it, too. But a King’s power is not endless.“ His voice was calm when he explained it, but Baekhyun sensed how something strained him and it seemed to be the same thing that strained him, too. Baekhyun indeed understood. The price of royalty was having a very wide spectrum to live on, but the freedom wasn’t endless. Chanyeol could not chose, there were more important things than his own happiness. His own love life. He had to be faithful to the kingdom and its people.  
He could relate to this. A male omega was not discriminated, but his range of possibilities in his life were limited. With some things he had to arrange himself. He would never own a child, he would never share blood with someone and most likely wouldn’t marry.  
Maybe he and Chanyeol shared more similarities than just their immediate bond and this sudden longing for each other. 

With this Baekhyun looked up, the King’s heart clenched at the tears he saw on his cheeks but it were only a few. Actually, the Omega as smiling. „My King. Will you keep me?“ He asked, his life had already prepared him for a fate similar to this and he could arrange himself with it. In fact, this was already so much more than he had expected. Chanyeol smiled. „There’s nothing that I would like to do more than this.“ 

The kiss they shared was their own way of claiming, their own way of marking. Not visible but it didn’t need to be. 

_____

Things changed from then on for Baekhyun. He moved to the King’s quarters and also into his arms. The Omega cherished their first night and the bond that they had created like nothing else in this world, but still often saw himself as /just/ a concubine. Someone that was solely for the king’s pleasure. The lack of proper claiming made it hard for him sometimes as his confidence sunk with every smile Chanyeol send to his actual wife. It was mostly duty and politeness, his smiles to her never carries what they carried when he smiled at Baekhyun, but the Omega was often discouraged.

The King would make it up within the same day though, he would hold him, kiss him, whisper the sweetest things into his ear and his hands would do wonders on his skin and that made Baekhyun content. Chanyeol cherished him. 

Baekhyun was a shy thing, not used to the lavishness the palace and being part of it brought. The first week he wouldn’t leave his chamber, too scared. When Chanyeol asked him about it, he would say that he didn’t feel like he fit in here. He was just a mere boy that grew up very poor, he had no idea how the life within royals worked and if he wasn’t taking part in it there was no chance he could mess up, right? He wouldn’t know how to cope with people being mean to him for being just a male omega, a poor one, an uneducated one. The King’s heart went soft at that but he still scolded him for thinking so low of him. He might have been a small village boy in the past, but he was the king’s concubine now. 

The truth was though, he was the closest the King would ever have as mate. 

It might not be an official title, but it certainly was no one to mess with inside the palace. He provided the King with satisfaction and thus had to be treated highly so if at all it were the other people that would mess up. Chanyeol actually didn’t think it was necessary because he was certain the pretty Omega would pick up on etiquette very fast, being naturally polite and more intelligent than he thought of himself, but he still scheduled daily lessons with a tutor that would help him adapt and feel more secure.  
Baekhyun had pretty much inhaled the lessons and after just a few weeks he fit into the court, he behaved almost like he was born there with how well he learned the etiquette.

Chanyeol pretty much showered him in love and affection wherever and whenever he could, making sure that Baekhyun felt always loved and never /less/. He would take him with him on his travels if he could, would sometimes sneak him into his office and would bring him gifts from every place he went without taking the Omega.  
A King was also in no way responsible for dealing with a concubine’s heats. As a King, Chanyeol could take, but he was never obliged to give. The Omega’s heats were his own responsibilities to deal with, that was what Baekhyun had learned from the Queen when she had drilled rules and behaviorism into him at the start. A King was busy after all. But things went very different from what the Queen had planned. Chanyeol made sure to cater to the little Omega’s needs when his heat happened, made sure to free his schedule as much as he could to fill the needy thing up, let him use his cock until the hotness inside of his body and the discomfort got better. And if he couldn’t do that because he had duties that he couldn’t ditch after all, he made sure Baekhyun had everything he needed and wished for. Food, toys, luxurious baths, whatever he wanted. He would also embrace the Omega when he felt in pain of it, his lite form sometimes not able to withhold the sheer power that his heat brought. Baekhyun was able to whine and cry against his expensive robes while Chanyeol would whisper soothing words into his ear with his cock buried deep inside the small body. 

The Queen barely interacted with him after she had sent him off to please the King. Baekhyun would meet her in the hallways sometimes or crossed paths with her in the garden where she would ask vaguely about his duties, if Chanyeol was satisfied and he would blush and answer with his head down. He would in return ask about her well being and if the pregnancy was going alright. Always thanking her for bringing him here. He /was/ utterly grateful for that, for she was actually the one that had changed his life, that had connected him with his dear King. He could sense some jealousy in the way she treated him and talked to him, but he didn’t resent her for it. She did a very good job in concealing it, she had already made peace with the fact that she would never be the King’s favorite despite being the Queen. She /knew/ that Chanyeol started to take a very great liking to the male Omega and she would probably never compare to that. Still, she was the Queen after all, her position unthreatened and she valued the King’s wellbeing over her own feelings for him so she never harmed Baekhyun. Even if it was sometimes cold and not quite existing in a way, he cherished the relationship he had with her, he could’ve had it way worse if she would hate him. 

Still, the insecurities would come often, the lack of a claim mark visible in the way Baekhyun still felt less. It was not only the way he grew up and the way he was born and raised ins such poverty. No matter how often Chanyeol reassured him, now matter how often he would hold and kiss and touch him, Baekhyun still felt like this could be over every second. Like a dream  
It took until after the heir was born for Baekhyun to finally feel secure. The child was beautiful, Baekhyun hadn’t expected anything different. Chanyeol was so handsome and the Queen so pretty. Understandably, his duty didn’t have anything to do with the long awaited child, even if it was the sole reason for his presence in the palace to begin with, so he didn’t see the heir until a few days after it was born. Baekhyun only saw the little thing from far away, the Queen holding it in her arms while taking a stroll in the garden with her maids and once she saw him she locked eyes with him. Her eyes were indifferent, not cruelly so, he didn’t see bad intentions behind it. Still, it felt like she dismissed him. His duty was over now, the child was born, the pregnancy over. His existence in this place suddenly felt so useless.  
Baekhyun didn’t return to the chambers that night, didn’t wait in their bed like he had done every single night for the past eight months. He felt like it wasn’t his place anymore, irrational thoughts flooded his mind and he actually hid in the royal garden the farest away from the palace. It took hours for Chanyeol to find him, once he stomped down the grass and carefully planted flowers in favor of reaching into the small hide-out of bushes and plants Baekhyun had used to disappear as much as he could, the released a breath that he seemed to hold for hours.

The omega had been scared in that moment, scared that Chanyeol would be many things. Angry, mad, frustrated, fed up. Indifferent. But it was no such thing, Chanyeol had actually been /scared/, too. He saw tears in his eyes when the tall and, usual, strong Alpha wrapped his arms around him and pressed the Omega onto his chest as close as he could. He cried while telling him how worried he was, how he had searched for hours and how he feared Baekhyun would’ve left him. He couldn’t deal with that.

„I can’t live without you.“ 

Chanyeol had even offered to give up on the crown and leave the country with him, if it was what Baekhyun wanted. Baekhyun was more than surprised and he had actually thought about it, but he was not that selfish. Chanyeol was a good King, he was the right amount of strict and nice, Baekhyun knew that the Alpha loved his Kingdom. He loved Baekhyun more though, and the sole knowledge of that was enough for him.  
Baekhyun finally learned that he was lovable and that he was allowed to love, too.


End file.
